


Telling the family

by Shatterpath



Series: Once Upon an Alternate Universe [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red has to come clean about how things have grown with her role in the Mills-Swan clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the family

**Author's Note:**

> Giftee: Melshearts
> 
> Spoilers: nope! Set in my little RedSwanQueen universe  
> Warnings: nope  
> Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Notes: This piece was inspired by the prompt (per recipient): Red Swan Queen: _show me how they make it work as a triad and how Henry, the Charmings and Granny adapt to dealing with the new family situation the relationship creates._ I actually love stuff like this to be honest, the snippets of time that make up a history, of the dynamics that make a relationship of any sort work. That said, the muses took a weird track with this, focusing not on the triad, but an important family member they all have such a powerful connection to. The semi-smutty first time fic was dragging its heels and this one volunteered to be written, so I hope you still love it! I also directly references Ariestess' mod gift piece for you, Mels, since we were talking out what we were writing to help each other out.

++ Ruby's POV ++

I feel like I've lost some sort of bet. Seriously, why do I have to tell Snow?

Head on the table, arms wrapped protectively around my skull, I wrack my brains for something to say to this oldest of friends. I can almost feel the weight of her gaze, but if there's one thing Snow learned the hard way when things were at the their worst, it was waiting someone out. 

"Come on, Red," she prods finally. "Something is clearly bothering you."

Time to man up-- so to speak-- and I force myself to sit up and try and hold her curious gaze. With everything we'd been through together so long ago, she deserves my honesty, which makes me all the more nervous for how this little confession could go.

My inner diatribe makes me wince.

"So, I've been spending a lot of time over at the Mifflin house," is the opening salvo and one I'm not particularly proud of. Though at least I'm uncorked now. "I mean a lot of time, no exaggeration. Honestly, I'm shocked Granny hasn't come down on me like a ton of bricks. Turns out Henry is a riot and Gina is shockingly good company when she's relaxed and comfortable and Ems is always great and..."

Warm hands cover mine and the touch is like being thrown to the ground, focusing me and making me take a long, steadying breath. "Gina? Ems?"

"The latter one is mine. She hates it, but I use it to annoy her because it's hilarious."

"You've gotten pretty close."

Trying to fight memories entirely inappropriate for this situation only makes my cheeks and ears burn. Giving her fingers a squeeze, I pull back only my right hand to rub my face. 

"Very close, yes. They're really great, even more than I thought they'd be. Because I knew Emma was the best and all, but I’d never seen how she is with them, completely at ease and no one would even recognize Regina now, behind those walls. It was impossible to resist, not that I tried, because I really, really wanted to belong. To a pack, to them."

When I met Snow White among my chickens so long ago, she was a pampered royal, utterly out of her element away from the trappings that were as familiar to her as they were foreign to me. She needed me then and I needed her when the truth of what I was finally came to light. Neither of us would have survived alone. I had the raw skills, but could not bear being alone. I taught her and she saved my sanity in turn.

"It's more than just hanging out, though, isn't it?"

Desperately hoping this whole situation won't ruin my oldest friendship, I nod miserably. "It's more, yes. They offered me a solace I've been aching for such a long time. And I love them, all of them, in complicated ways and they love me back in their own complicated ways. I adore it."

Hands softened by the life she had been forced to lead in this town and growing calloused once more, rub my palm and fingers like a worry stone. I know her well enough to stay quiet, let her digest my words. She too extracts a hand to rub the bridge of her nose and blows out a hard breath.

"Things can never simple, can they?"

The wryness in her tone makes me shudder with relief. If I had somehow screwed up my friendship with Snow, made things harder between her and Emma, threatened the fragile peace she and Regina have built, I don't know how I would have forgiven myself.

"But it's clear you adore them. And you found yourself a pack. I could never hold that against you, Red."

Impulsively jumping up, I ignore her shock and rush around the table to drag her to her feet and into a crushing hug. The girlish giggling wipes away the last of my shaken nerves and I know that somehow, we'll be okay.

 

++ Snow's POV ++

Poor Red was a mess of nerves, but is once more settling into her skin as we walk quietly, side by side through town. By some silent agreement, we've set set aside serious matters for the mundane need of some fresh air and dinner. So we're ignoring the chilly spring night and using our feet instead of a vehicle. When I impulsively tuck my arm through hers, I even get a flash of exhausted smile. With the initial shock gone, I really am happy to know that the happiness we've all sensed on her is real. Even if the details are... disconcerting at best. I'm reminded of Emma confessing to me how she'd found love with Regina, healing that is so very obvious on both of them. Proof that it really is possible to be ecstatic and horrified in equal measure. Only love could save Regina at last, and it has, and only love could teach Emma the strength of family, which it mostly has. 

Things are still awkward between us, just as they have been since the curse broke. Intellectually, I get it, after all, the situation could hardly be weirder, but it still hurts. 

"She really does adore you, y'know."

Shaken from my melancholy thoughts, I look over at Red, seeing the smile now playing around her expressive mouth. Her gaze, only a shade darker than my own, than Emma's, than Henry's, is warm and I smile hesitantly back.

"It's just that you went from her best friend to her mother and she didn't get a choice in the change. Emma doesn't like having choices taken away from her and it makes her balky. She's not aloof sometimes because of you, though lack of age difference is weird even for us coming from a land of magic, but because of how things changed so suddenly. Control was yanked out of her hands and she's fighting a lifetime of instinct to find her own way of loving you again."

When I slow to a stunned stop, Red doesn't fight it, half turning so that her soft smile is on me fully. There aren't more words, there doesn't need to be, she's reduced me to emotional tears already, choked up with adoration and hope for the child I gave up. Time never passed for me as it did Emma and the rawness of the wound on my soul is draining, makes me impatient and clingy even as it makes Emma pull away. And my memories of Mary-Margaret muddy the waters up even further, making me feel insane some days. Then she falls in love with Regina of all people.

Yes, Red's sweet words do indeed soothe the hurts, bolstering my hope that things just might turn out okay after all.

"Thank you, Red," I manage to whisper around the lump in my throat and she gently tugs at me to begin walking once more.

The trip to the diner is a blur, but I'm once more calm by the time we get there.

"You're going to have to tell your grandmother too," falls out of my mouth with no edit button and Red groans expressively.

"Ugh, I know. I can only imagine the crap she's going to give me."

She sounds as much amused as chagrined by the the situation, which amuses me in turn.

When we step into the diner, Granny's gaze sharpens with interest and what I would swear is a smirk. As she's busy with customers, we return her nod and grab a booth to talk over what sounds good for lunch.

"Well, glad to see you 'fessed up," Granny greets us brusquely and with no warning as she approaches the table. "Now, when were you going to come to me, hmmm?"

It's mean to laugh, I know it is, but I just can't stop the giggling at the look on Red's face.

"Tell you?" she squeaks and her grandmother rolls her eyes.

"Oh please, Eliza," Granny very pointedly said her granddaughter's seldom used name. "As if I hadn't figured it out. You smell of them all the time now and rarely come home. Besides, Henry all but spilled the whole story the other day. Observant kid, that one."

"I... I, umm.... Oh god..."

"Don't worry. There were no details, thank goodness, and he likes having you around."

"Really?" That finally snaps Red out of her deer-in-headlights routine and her color starts to return to normal. "Oh, that's... that's good."

Planting a quick kiss on the dark head, Granny returns to work with a grin and Red sags in her seat.

"I'm not sure I can handle any more shocks."

I just laugh at her. "Well, you'd better buck up, because you still have to tell David."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Or you have to bribe Emma to do it. And soon! Speak of the devil."

Not father, but daughter has arrived, her athletic stride unmistakable through the glass, which she whips open to gesture Regina and Henry in first. No one pays the couple any mind anymore, the novelty of their pairing long since become commonplace. The savior is happy, the evil queen is calmed and the son is blissfully normal; that's all that matters most days. 

Their expressions are worried and I realize that this has been weighing heavily on all of them. Red twists around to face them and their gazes flicker from her to me and back again. And, slowly, their faces begin to clear, Emma smiling hesitantly. There is no hesitation at all in my return smile. After everything we've been through, as long as my daughter finds people to love that love and respect her, I don't give a damn what they look like. Henry grabs a chair as they approach to join us, parking himself once his mothers sit.

"Are we good?"

When Emma sits beside Red, I reach out to give her offered hand a squeeze. "We're good." I even reach beside me where Regina has silently settled, and give her arm a very brief squeeze. "But you have to tell your father, and soon. And no puppy eyes!"

Emma whines comically and gives Red an affectionate hip bump, the five of us more than willing to forgo any more discussion of the bombshell before the needs of appetite and family have been satisfied.


End file.
